Take Me Or Leave Me
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Kurt and Puck to the 'Take Me Or Leave Me' scene from RENT. Completely random crack. Kurt/Puck relationship, Kurt/Blaine friendship. One-shot. R&R!


_Yeah…_

_So, ah…_

_This is the first time I've actually really written about Kurt and Puck officially dating, with Blaine __**supporting **__them, so feedback would be awesome!:)_

_Puckurt shippers/RENT lovers, I hope this doesn't disappoint!_

-.-

"Don't murder anyone." Blaine warned, taking Kurt's elbow.

Kurt has spotted his boyfriend, Puck, just a few moments before, flirting with some cheerleaders from Dalton's sister school, and when he saw one girl shamelessly slip her hands over Puck's toned abs, Kurt couldn't take it any longer.

"No promises." Kurt snarled through clenched teeth, ripping his arm from Blaine's grasp and storming over before Blaine could talk him out of it. When he reached his boyfriend, Puck and the girls were all laughing.

Puck caught sight of Kurt and pulled him close. "Hey, baby." He laughed.

"Didn't you come here to see _me?" _Kurt asked harshly.

"Huh?" Puck asked confusedly, laughter still in his voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to the girls, wearing a sickeningly sweet smile that clashed against their snobby, toothy ones. "Excuse us, girls, but I'd like to talk to my _boyfriend_ for a minute." He said, dragging Puck off by his waist. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked bitterly once they were at least somewhat separated from everyone else.

"What? We were just talking…" Puck said, laughing.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Right." His tone was thick with disbelief.

Puck's smile faltered a bit, but still existed. "_Babe." _He stressed. "We were _just talking._"

Kurt sighed. "You have to do this today?" He asked intolerantly.

Puck's smirk was now completely gone from his boyfriend's tone of voice. He sighed and crossed his arms. "You know what?" Kurt crossed his arms to mimic Puck's, giving Puck an 'oh-I-can't-wait-to-hear-your-excuse-this-time' look. "I can't take much more of this." He said.

Kurt's eyebrow's shot up.

Puck explained. "This obsessive-compulsive, control-freak paranoia." He said.

"What?" Kurt asked, not believing Puck's words.

"I took out my nipple ring because it grossed you out." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Puck wasn't quite finished. "I left Rachel's party last night because you wanted to go home."

"You were flirting with the women in rubber!" Kurt accused, hurt clear in his blue eyes.

Puck grew frustrated. "There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" He yelled, making a good amount of the crowded Dalton main hall turn to look at them.

When Kurt looked close to tears, Puck's expression softened, and he lifted a hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

"Give me a break." He whispered softly as Kurt turned his head away from his touch.

"_Every single day, I walk down the street," _Puck sang as more boys turned to look, "_I hear people say baby, so sweet." _Kurt rolled his eyes, still not looking at Puck's face. "_Ever since puberty, everyone stares at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby…" _Kurt snorted and hugged himself tightly, turning around to walk back to Blaine.

Puck followed him. "_So be kind, and don't lose your mind…" _He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, halting him. "_Just remember," _Kurt grabbed Puck's grasped hands, angrily trying to pry them off. "_That I'm your baby." _Puck shamelessly ground into Kurt's ass, making Kurt release a startled gasp, straightening his posture in surprise and glaring at Blaine, who had begun laughing at the pair. "_Take me for what I am," _Puck continued his singing, spinning Kurt around an clasping his right hand with Kurt's left, swaying Kurt limply to Puck's singing. "_Who I was meant to be…" _Puck leaned down to rub their noses together, but Kurt scoffed and jerked his face away. "_And if you give a damn," _Puck slid Kurt's hands down to his belt buckle, but Kurt angrily ripped his hands away and escaped Puck's grasp, and Puck held his hands up in surrender. "_Take me baby, or leave me."_

Kurt started walking away, but when he heard gasps ripple through the huge crowd – he realized later that, yes, the entire hall was watching them – he turned and his jaw slackened as he saw Puck standing on top of one of the decorative tables.

"_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun," _Puck sang. "_This stud needs his stage, so baby let's have fun." _He began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it open to leave his well-toned chest and abs in plain sight for everyone. "_You are the one I choose," _He knelt down, reaching out teasingly to Kurt. "_Folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight, too, now baby." _Kurt hmphed and turned, continuing to walk away, but Puck was insistent, jumping off of the table and hurrying after him, the groups of students eagerly following. "_So be mine, and don't waste my time." _He ran and caught up to Kurt again, tugging him back by his shirt and shedding him of his blazer and pinning their bodies together, making Kurt blush. "_Cryin', oh Honey-bear, are you still my, my, my baby?"_

"Don't you _dare!" _Kurt screeched as Puck started to push Kurt's shirt up, scandalized as he pushed his dress shirt back down and went to walk to the other end of the wing where his dorm was, Puck and the students eagerly following.

"_Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be," _Puck continued his singing as Kurt walked towards a flight of stairs. "_And if you give a damn," _He paused at the bottom of the steps as he watched Kurt climb them. "_Take me baby, or leave me." _He smirked as Kurt halted his steps. "_No way, can I be what I'm not," _He sang, deepening his voice into the gravelly one he knew drove Kurt crazy as Kurt turned around. "_But hey, don't you want your man hot?" _He took his shirt and opened it wider, giving Kurt a full show, smirking as said boy visibly swallowed hard at the sight. "_Don't fight it, don't lose your head," _He approached the steps, climbing a couple. "_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?"_

Kurt's jaw fell open, completely scandalized, a light blush tinting the top of his cheekbones as the crowd murmured a bit.

Puck fell on his knees on the steps. "Who?" He asked, pouting as he started crawling up the stairs tantalizingly. "_Who's in your bed?" _He leaned up, now eye-level with Kurt's hips, and looked up, sticking his lower lip out. "Kiss, Princess?"

Kurt huffed. "It won't work." He said, shoving his boyfriend back a bit. "_I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline." _He sang as Puck stood up. "_I make lists in my sleep, baby," _Kurt loosened his tie. "_What's my sin?" _He threw his tie around Puck's neck, shoving his up against the banister. "_Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess," _He threw his tie over his shoulder and slid his hands under Puck's loose shirt. "_But I love you." _Puck swallowed, having to grip the banister to keep his balance as Kurt's hands ran over his back and abs and leaned close with that sexy, seductive smirk he did do well. "_What to do with my impromptu, baby?" _Kurt's hands slid back and settled on Puck's chest. "_So be wise, 'cause this boy satisfies…" _Puck's mouth went dry as Kurt slid down his body and then back up, running his hands over his more favorable area, making Puck's breath hitch. "_You got a prize, who don't compromise, you're one lucky baby!" _Kurt peeled himself off of Puck, throwing his arms out.

"_Take me for what I am!" _Kurt sang, strutting down the steps.

"A control freak." Puck commented, folding his arms.

"_For who I was meant to be!" _Kurt continued.

"A snob, yet over attentive." Puck snarked, following his boyfriend down the stairs.

"_And if you give a damn!" _Kurt turned around and pointed at Puck.

"A lovable, droll geek." Puck piped in.

"_Take me baby, or leave me…"_

"An anal retentive." Puck almost yelled, following Kurt as he walked into the nearest common room.

"_That's it!" _They both sang, shooting hard glares at each other.

"_The straw that breaks my back." _Kurt sang.

"_I quit!"_ They circled each other around the pool table in the center.

"_Unless you take it back." _Kurt sang loudly, pain and anger in his eyes.

"_Us men!"_

"_What is it about them?" _Puck took his turn.

"_Can't live." _They both took deep breaths.

"_With or without them!"_

They slammed their hands down on either side of the pool table, gripping the edges tightly with anger.

"_Take me for what I am," _ They nearly screamed.

"_For what I was meant to be." _Kurt sang/snarled.

"_For what I was meant to be." _Puck echoed. "_And if you give a damn."_

"_And if you give a damn." _Kurt belted as they both moved around the pool table, jumping on top of it.

"_Take me baby." _Puck said, motioning to himself as Kurt slinked towards him.

"_Oh, take me baby!" Kurt sang, pulling Puck against him and wrapping his legs around Puck's waist. _

"_Or leave me." _They both sang, and Puck leaned Kurt back against the pool table as Kurt threw his head back. "Take me baby…" Kurt sat back up and jumped down.

"_Or leave me…" _They both finished.

"Guess I'm leaving." They said in unison, backing away from each other. "I'm _gone." _They snarled, turning and exiting through different entrances, fuming.

The room sat in silence for a moment.

Jeff turned to Blaine. "Maybe now you two can get back together." He said.

Blaine dropped his face into his hand and sighed.

"Wow." David said, turning to leave.


End file.
